Poems
by KodieGirl13
Summary: Poems of everything, a book I read, Jack frost, Arclight and DarkFrost, I could not find a poem category, so i did ROTG. Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1: Jack Frost,DarkFrost

Ok, here we go! Be nice, Its my FIRST time writeing poems! There will be some about me, My stories, random stuff, Ya know the usual. ;)

**You may not use my poems without my permission. Or** i'll** hunt you down with a horde of angry lawyers. also my beta will get a shotgun if you use my poems.**** ;)**

* * *

**This is about Jack frost, One of those black frost fanfictions. ( I wont write em' sorry. Not a good idea ;)**

Cold

Ice

Fighting alone

fighting **Fear**

Betraying loved ones I hold dear.

Darkness penetrates my soal,

Fighting shadows, black as coal.

Laughter of the dark of night, Becoming mine.

Shocked gasps of what i've become,

With Pitch and me, The fights is already won.

* * *

**This is about Arclight and DarkFrost.**

One free as the wind and blue as the sky,

One silent, Purple, and shy.

Both warriors, strong,

But where DO we belong?

Will the Autobots take us in?

Or are they like the cons and sin?

Well fight till' the death, together,

One rule.

_Never say_ never

* * *

**This is about Jack again lol. And the first movie i guess.**

A pained shudder,

A silent scream,

A Winter spirit, alone and lean.

A new threat, Darkness and fear,

New friends, a fight nears.

We won, a new home.

Fun and games cant last,

You cant fight fear, Pitch will be back.

* * *

**? Anyone likes? Kinda scared Lol**

**Well enjoy! ( I hope )**

**Review and say what updates you want, poems, Chill of night, DarkFrost, Or My adventures? If you have not read any, go take a look!**


	2. Chapter 2: Depression

People readin this, im writeing this on a nook, its super hard, K? I wont update for a while, im... done for i bit, but ill try to update Asap. I need to cram for a test ill most likely fail on the 1rst, clean, and... Play Xbox. Heh. Well, here it is, remember, im on nook so i cant see how it will look, Here it is. . A poem about deppresion.

A Fake smile, a silent sigh. Watching as the world go's bye, Hideing all the while. It seems the sun cant shine for me, It seems the world cant smile for me. Rumors, Angry words, they do nothing but upset me more, What would you think, if you knew what you said made my tears hit the floor? Remember one day, what a Smile can do, remember what understanding can do, Remember what deppression can lead to.

Because im on a nook, i cant see what it will look like, so for now, a poem a chapter. Sorry for how sad they are lol. Also, Dreamshade watrs, Glad you like it, So, ill write a Jack Frost poem next for you :) SORRY for TYPOS! Do you know how hard it is to type on this thing!?


	3. Chapter 3: The war of Light and Dark

**Hey! Im on a computer now lol. It should be better! To The Writer Akyala: Thanks :) 3 You get a Smiley, A heart, AND a internet cookie. (;;)  
To DreamShade Waters: Oh, im glad you like it! :)** **Also**,** heres an internet cookie as well (;;)**

**INTERNET COOKIES FOR ALL! (;;) **

* * *

Few people see The truth.

Few people see the light.

Few people know right from wrong.

Few people will stand and fight.

Few people can find kindness in their heart,

Few people have the seance not to kill,

Those people are different, not on the outside, but the inside.

Look at them, There eyes flicker with fire, A fire to burn the darkness.

But Darkness cannot be Burned.

Nor killed.

Darkness lives forever,

Its the Heart of people of witch it will fill.

One day they will rise and fight.

The outcasts.

The labeled.

The crippled.

The weak.

They will become strong, Whole, and fight with all there might.

Seems so unreal, Looking at this life,

Murder.

War.

Sickness.

Strife.

But they will let us become pure,

Murder shall stop.

Wars, Now peaceful.

Sickness, Banished.

Light **WILL** burn Darkness,

For now.

* * *

Im tired... Bye


	4. Chapter 4: Sucky Small Jack

Hi! I'm back, I have no idea what to write for some poems! Does anyone want to help? Lol.

Take it, Review it, Ect. ㈳5

* * *

A Jack Frost one for you guys ㈴1

* * *

Hair of white

Eyes of Blue.

A new winter spirit rises from the lake.

Unknown power now discovered,

Away he flew.

A simple thing he ask's, Turns him into having a painful past.

Empty and alone the boy cowers,

All because of Death, All because of his new powers.

* * *

That was a small suck poem for you all! Enjoy... -.-"


End file.
